Family Ties
by MyOpheliaImmortal
Summary: After being badly beaten by Hwoarang, Jin finds himself at Ling Xiaoyu's home. Together they uncover a plot to eliminate Jin and his mother and father, to stop it before it happens Ling and Jin must ask for the help of the one person you wouldn't expect..
1. An Ass Kicking

**Hey folks, I found this old Tekken story I started writing about two years ago and decided to put it up here I've spent ages reading it and editing it heh. I know I said I wasn't going to put anything else up for a while, but I saw this and thought "what the hell" So, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Tekken, Namco does.**

**Chapter 1: An Ass Kicking.**

It was almost midnight in the city of Tokyo, the streets were deadly silent, not even the footsteps of the figure that slipped between the alleyways could be heard.  
Jin staggered through the alleyway, bumping into trashcans along the way. He clutched at his ribs... damn that Hwoarang, he'd finally caught up with him, and totally kicked his ass, maybe given him a couple of bruised ribs. He hadn't wanted to fight him; he'd tried to get away, but failed. Now, after running blindly for what seemed like hours, he had no idea where he was, or how he was going to get back to his hotel, not that he wanted to go back there, not if he was going to get beaten up again. Instead, he managed to make his way over to the nearest house, and knock on the door before blacking out.  
The next day, Jin awoke to find himself in a large bed; his torso had been wrapped in bandages. He looked around the room, an antique mirror, probably Louis 14th, stood in the far corner, next to the bed, stood a leather armchair, where his clothes were neatly folded. Suddenly, there was a light knock on the door, Jin pulled himself into a sitting position, grimacing at the pain,  
"Come in" he said through gritted teeth. The door opened, and a small girl, aged about 16, came in carrying a tray of food, she smiled as she walked over to the dresser, and placed the tray down.  
"Good afternoon" she said brightly,  
"Afternoon? What's the time?" exclaimed Jin,  
"It's two-thirty, I was beginning to think you weren't ever going to wake up. How are you today? You were pretty bad last night" said the girl, walking over to the window, and opening the curtains.  
"I'm, fine, I think," said Jin, blinking at the brightness of the sun "Who are you anyway?"  
"Oh how rude of me!" Giggled the girl, "I'm Ling Xiaoyu, and you are?"  
"Huh? Oh, I'm Jin, Jin Kazama" replied Jin.  
"Jin Kazama? Not Heihachi Mishima's grandson?" Ling said, spinning around, Jin nodded,

"'fraid so," He said glumly, how he wanted to vomit every time he heard that name, Ling nodded sympathetically,

"I actually feel sorry for you," She said, Jin smiled slightly,  
"Yeah, likewise, now, I don't mean to be rude, but... do you mind leaving while I dress please?" He said, reaching over or his shirt, and crying out in pain.  
"Here, let me help you," said Ling, gently taking the shirt from him, and helping him slip into it, careful not to hit his ribs.  
"Thanks" he said,  
"No problem" beamed Ling, walking over to the bedside cabinet, and taking out two aspirin from the drawer, she handed them to Jin,  
"I don't need... ouch!" he winced, and took the pills from Lings outstretched hand. He climbed out of bed, and slowly walked over to the dresser, and picked up the glass of water that was there. He then walked over to the window, and looked down at the bustling streets below.  
After taking the pills, he placed the glass on the ledge, and retrieved his trousers, whilst Ling offloaded the food from the tray

"You didn't need to do all this Ling, honestly" he said  
"No, I wanted to help, you were badly beaten up last night. Who did that to you anyway?" She sat down on the bed, and invited Jin to sit next to her.  
"An old enemy," said Jin, sitting beside Ling, "His name's Hwoarang, we've been enemies for years. He's always looking for an excuse to fight me. Jumped me yesterday, the son of a bitch." Ling listened intently, taking in every word Jin was saying.  
"And what was his motive for last night?" she asked, Jin shook his head,  
"No idea, he just said he was finally gonna kick my ass" he said, standing up and crying out as a bout of pain overcame him,  
"Looks like he did just that," said Ling, catching Jin as he stumbled, she helped him back onto the bed, "Now, you need to rest, and I need to go into town, will you be alright while I'm gone?" Jin nodded, "Well, ok, I shouldn't be more than an hour, I have to pop into my friend Miharu's, drop off some groceries"  
"Yeah, yeah, that's fine," said Jin, waving a hand absentmindedly, Ling smiled, and turned to walk out the door, "Oh and Ling!" he called, Ling turned to face him, "thanks for everything, I really appreciate it" Ling said nothing, but smiled gently, turned, and walked silently out of the room.  
He listened until he heard the sound of the front door being closed, then, as quickly as he could possibly manage, he gathered the small packets of snacks that had been put on the tray, and shoved them into his jacket pocket, they would come in handy, as he didn't have much money. Then, he went over to the bedside cabinet, and took the box of aspirin from the drawer; he also found a notepad, and a pen. Quickly he wrote a note, and placed it on the bed, where Ling would see it.  
The time was three fifty; Ling had been gone ten minutes already! He'd have to set off now to avoid bumping into her and having to explain where he was going. Silently, he slipped out of the door, and down the back alleyways. Forty-five minutes later, Ling walked through the door, her best friend Miharu followed her,  
"Miharu, I'm telling you, this guy is dreamy with a capital D!" she was gushing  
"Really? What's he look like?" asked Miharu, Ling grinned,  
"I'll do better than tell you, I'll show you, he's in the bedroom, got badly hurt last night," she motioned for her friend to follow her to the bedroom,  
"Jin, I'm back!" she called, opening the door, Jin was gone! Ling looked around the room; on the bed she noticed the neatly handwritten letter. She went over to the bed, picked it up, and began to read...  
_Dear Ling,  
I'm sorry but I can no longer stay there are other matters that need tending to. Don't think that your kindness has gone un-noticed, I am very grateful for all you have done for me. Maybe we will meet again soon, who knows, but for now I must leave you here. Arigahtoh.  
Sayonara, Jin XX _  
With a heavy sigh, she turned to Miharu,  
"Tea?" she asked, and walked through into the kitchen.

"Are you alright Ling?" Miharu asked quietly, Ling busied herself with making the tea, not saying a word, "Ling," Miharu said again, louder and sharper, making her friend turn to face her,

"He's left." She said with a sigh, "I should have known he wouldn't want to stay here," Ling turned and continued to make the tea. It was always the same with the men in her life, they never stuck around very long, always leaving her after a week, a month, sometimes as little as a few days, she didn't know why they chose to run off like they did. It wasn't like she ever did anything that would push them away, all she wanted was someone to look after her, care for her and make her feel safe, but every one of them had left her feeling worse than when she began, of course, she thought Jin cute, but she knew that he wasn't the type who had girlfriends, well, she _thought_ he wasn't the type of man who had girlfriends, but perhaps that was just what he wanted people to think. Questions began to form in Ling's mind, would he come back? Where was he? And was he in danger? Should she go and look for him? No, she mustn't, he didn't want to be found, that much was clear from the note he had left her, and he had said that they might see each other again, so perhaps it was best if she left alone for the time being. Without saying a word Ling walked over to the dining table carrying two mugs of tea for herself and Miharu, no doubt her friend was going to want to know all about the elusive Jin Kazama, she didn't really want to talk about him there wasn't really much she could tell her apart from what he looked like, who some of his relations were, namely Heihachi Mishima and how it came to be that he had ended up in her house.

"So," Miharu quizzed, Ling didn't look up,

"So what?" She replied flatly,

"So…aren't you going to tell me about him?" Miharu urged, Ling smiled slightly,

"There's nothing to tell,"

"I don't believe you, you were never a very good liar Ling," Miharu teased Ling sighed,

"Honestly, there isn't really anything to tell. His name is Jin Kazama and he's the grandson of Heihachi Mishima,"

"Wait, _the_ Heihachi Mishima?" Ling nodded, "Poor guy. How come he ended up here?" Miharu said,

"I have no idea, he just turned up on my doorstep, well he kinda passed out. He'd been beaten up, I guess he knocked on the first door he came to," Ling replied taking a sip of her tea,

"Oh the poor boy, was it serious?" Ling shook her head,

"Nah, just some badly bruised ribs, cuts and bruises," She answered,

"Well, yeah. I guess if it had been serious he would still be here. Why do you think he ran off like that?" Miharu mused, Ling shrugged,

"I have no idea," She answered simply, she really had no idea why he would just up and leave like that. She figured that it was because he didn't want that Hwoarang guy to find him and bring her into the equation any more than what she had been already, Jin seemed the type of guy who would put others first before himself if there was trouble, but she wasn't exactly sure of her theory, it could be something entirely different and perhaps even more dangerous than she could imagine.

"Ling… Ling!" Miharu called, waving her hand in front of her friend's eyes,

"Huh? What?"

"You were staring into space, are you sure you're alright?" Miharu said, concern evident in her voice, Ling nodded and smiled slightly,

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just thinking. Trying to figure out why he would just go like that, it's the same with all the men in my life, now even the ones I'm trying to help run, is there something wrong with me?" She said softly, Miharu smiled sympathetically,

"No, there's nothing wrong with you Ling. You just keep finding the most arrogant and self centred men in existence," She replied, squeezing her friend's shoulder gently,

"Do you think Jin is like that?" Ling asked quietly, Miharu hesitated, she hadn't seen the man but he didn't sound arrogant, or self-centred. If anything she thought he was quite considerate, it was evident that he had left to protect Ling, after a moments silence Miharu gave her answer,

"No, I don' think he is, and I think he'll come back," She answered with a smile.

**Please review, I'd like to know if I should continue with this. It's old and heavily edited to make it as good as I can get it heh. Anyway, I hope you all like it XxX**


	2. Pretty As A Picture

Hey all, thanks for the great reviews I received, I've updated as quickly as I could to prevent you all from rioting heheh. This chapter is going to have a few scene changes in it, but they're in the same time frame, if you get me, if not then read on and you'll see what I mean.   
Chapter 2: Pretty As A Picture 

Jin hadn't got very far, he'd managed to get to the end of a street he wasn't very familiar with. Something had made him stop there, but he didn't know what. He sat there on the wall, contemplating whether or not he should go back to Ling's, he felt bad about leaving just like that, after all she'd done for him, he'd left her a crummy note saying thanks. She must really be hating him right now, he really should go back and apologise to her and hope she would forgive him for running out on her like that. Jin knew that he shouldn't be sat here out in the open where anyone could see him, anyone being Hwoarang, he simply couldn't face another confrontation, not so soon after the last one, he was sure to have his backside kicked well and truly if Hwoarang caught up with him again. Suddenly, a flash of red caught his attention, he quickly looked in the direction it came from and saw the thing he'd been dreading,  
"Hwoarang!" he whispered to himself, and with that his mind was made up, as quickly as possible, Jin jumped from the wall, and headed back down the street, after a few minutes, he disappeared out of sight in the alleyways once more.

Over the seething crowd, Hwoarang spotted Jin sitting on his own, he seemed to be looking in his direction, had he spotted him? He watched as Jin slid off the wall, and began to walk down the street. Now was his chance, he quickly fought his way through the crowd, careful not to lose sight of Jin, he followed him down the alleyways, silently. He kept his distance, he didn't want Jin to hear him, not just yet, that time would come soon enough, he watched him knock on the door of a nearby house, and enter.  
"NOW!" he thought to himself, and launched himself into a sprint to the house, once he got there, he kicked the lock, the door burst open with a loud crack…

Inside Ling's apartment… 

"I still don't understand, why would he just up and leave like that?" said Ling as she sipped her tea,  
"Perhaps he's changed his mind?"  
"I don't think so"  
"Well, perhaps he realised that leaving right now was stupid. He might be on his way back right now," Said Miharu just as the door opened and Jin entered. Jumping from the kitchen counter and rushing over, Ling hugged him happily.

"Where have you been? Are you alright?" She gushed, Jin nodded.  
"Yes, I'm fine, but I won't be in about five minutes. I've just seen Hwoarang, I managed to get out of the way, but I think he may have seen me, and followed me here!" He said, hugging Ling back "You're going to have to hi..." he began, but he was interrupted by the door bursting open, stood there in the doorway, was Hwoarang...

"Kazama! Got you, yet again" he snarled, smirking as he did so. Jin stood in front of the two girls, shielding them.  
"No, not again, not this time" he said, moving into a stance,  
"Jin, you're in no fit state to be fighting!" exclaimed Ling "You leave him alone!" Hwoarang laughed,  
"Or else what?" he jeered, "Are YOU going to do something about it? Ha, this is a new thing, isn't it, getting you're girlfriend to try and protect you, I expected more from you Kazama!" He looked back at Ling " Stay outta it Kiddo" Ling scowled, and stepped out from behind Jin,  
"Ling what are you doing? Go, leave, you'll get hurt!" Cried Jin,  
"No I won't!" snapped Ling, she turned to face him, "I may be small, but I can take care of myself," she turned back to face Hwoarang " besides, NO-ONE calls ME Kiddo! And one other thing, I am not his girlfriend!" In a flurry of kicks and punches, Hwoarang was sent scrambling back through the door. Ling watched as he ran down the street, tripping over his own feet in the process, she laughed and turned back to face Jin, he was staring at her in amazement.  
"Hold the phone!" he exclaimed, "What was that?" Ling giggled,  
"Nothing much, just a mixture of Hakke Shou, Hike Ken, and some various Chinese martial arts, I learnt them when I was six and a half" she said, walking over to the counter.  
"Um, cool. Listen, I'm sorry, for all the trouble I've caused, the unexplained leaving" Miharu coughed lightly,  
"Um, guys, I'm going to have to dash, got shopping to do you know" she giggled nervously, scooting out of the door, Ling and Jin watched her go, Jin turned back to face Ling,  
"As I was saying..." he began, but Ling cut him off,  
"It's no problem, I really don't mind, like I said, I can handle it. All that matters is that you are safe, and unhurt" she said, walking over to him, and hugging him, Jin hugged her back,  
"Yeah," he said to himself, "but for how long?" Ling pulled away and headed into the living room and sat heavily on the sofa,

"Am I alright to use the shower Ling?" Jin called,

"Yeah of course, it's just on the left as you go through to the bedroom," Ling replied, Jin called his thanks and headed in the direction of the bedroom he had been in only a few hours before, he opened the door to the bathroom and entered. He switched on the shower and undressed, he was going to need this, he stepped under the scalding water and let it run over his skin, soothing his aching body as it ran down his back, gathering in the small dimples there. Ten minutes later Jin emerged fully refreshed, his bruised ribs still ached, but they no longer caused him great amounts of pain, he left the bathroom and joined Ling, who slyly slid closer to him Jin noticed this but chose to ignore it, he concealed the small smile that played on his lips, did she think she wasn't obvious? He cast a glance at the small girl that sat next to him, she really had surprised him back there, he chuckled slightly as he pictured the look on Hwoarang's face as she "escorted" him out of the house, if only he had had a camera.

"What are you laughing at?" Ling quizzed Jin smiled,

"Just the look on Hwoarang's face after you kicked his ass out of the door. It really was a picture," He grinned, Ling grinned back,

"It was, wasn't it? It should teach him not to mess around with you for a while at least,"

"Well, let's hope so. If I know him, he's probably sat somewhere plotting how he can get back at me," Jin said with a shrug, he figured he was probably right; Hwoarang wasn't one to let things lie. With a sigh Jin settle further back into the large sofa, resting his head on his hands, if that was the case, then he was going to have to be one step ahead of him.

**Author's Notes:**

Well, I'm glad to see I have readers Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter guys, and lookie, I've taken the time to answer them 'cos I think you're so great!

**HibiscusRose**: My Review Virginity? Now that's something I haven't heard before lol. I'm glad you like it.

**Hibeki:** Thanks for the fave. Of course I put Hwoarang in it, you can't have a story about Jin, without having Hwoarang in it

**Karisan-karisan:** A Jin/Xiao? Perhaps, you'll just have to wait and see. I like that pairing too.

**Tekkengeek01:** Aiiii! You followed me from TZ? Yush I am Lath-Kazama Well, this fic has probably changed a little since it was on TekkenZaibatsu, I had to edit a lot of it I'm so glad you still find it great.

**Henred5:** Aww thanks. Hope you enjoyed the second chapter too.


	3. A Place To Stay

Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews you gave me, I never thought that I'd get so many so soon, here's the next chapter I hope you all like this one as much as the previous two   
Chapter 3: A Place To Stay 

"Jin, are you ok?" said Ling as Jin stood up and went over to the fire

"Yeah," He replied, sitting down on the rug in front of it,. "I'm just thinking about earlier on, you could've gotten hurt, Hwoarang's a strong guy. He could've knocked you out in one second flat if he had wanted to" Ling laughed,  
"Will you stop worrying? I'm ok, you're ok. I took care of Hwoarang didn't I?" she shook her head as she laughed, Jin shrugged his shoulders,  
"I'm a natural born worrier, get it from my mother" he said  
"Well don't, it isn't you. Why's Hwoarang hate you so much anyway?"  
"I'm not sure. I think it's because I beat him in the last King Of Iron Fist tournament. That's a fighting tournament, held by my grandfather each year. Hwoarang doesn't take kindly to losing" said Jin, Ling nodded,  
"Sore loser huh? Ah well, he'll get over it" she said  
"Uh Uh, you don't know Hwoarang, he holds a grudge for a LONG time"  
"Well he'll have to won't he?" said Ling shrugging her shoulders. She looked at the handsome man sat across from her, taking in everything about him, his dark hair, his deep chocolate brown eyes, if she thought she had a chance Ling would have pounced on him there and then but of course, she knew that Jin would probably hate her if she did that.

Jin stared into the roaring flames, what was Hwoarang's deal? Why did that Korean son of a bitch have so many issues with him? Surely it wasn't because of the fact that Jin had totally kicked his ass in the King of Iron Fist, that was almost six months ago, but then again knowing Hwoarang, it wouldn't have surprised him at all. Lost in his thoughts Jin didn't hear Ling speaking to him until she lightly tapped him on he head,

"Hello, earth to Jin, anyone in there?" Jin snapped to attention,

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry Ling," He said, rubbing his eyes, the heat was making him drowsy, Ling chuckled softly and sat down next to Jin,

"You look tired. Maybe you should get some rest, you've had a long day," She said, resting a hand on his arm, Jin nodded slowly, "Do you have anywhere to stay?" Asked Ling,  
"Well, I do have a hotel room, but, um, I can't exactly remember which hotel I'm in, and Hwoarang will be on the prowl, he'll jump me the first opportunity he gets" said Jin sheepishly, blushing a little,  
"Ok, that's fine, you can stay here tonight"  
"But, what...where..." began Jin,  
"I'll have the sofa" interrupted Ling  
"Thanks, but, um, it's your house, I don't want to intrude, I've done enough damage here already" stuttered Jin,  
"It's alright. I don't want to find out that you've been beaten again." Ling insisted, Jin sighed, this girl was too kind,  
"Alright, but if you don't mind, I'll have the sofa" he said, Ling shrugged her shoulders,  
"OK, if that's what you want. Though you really would be more comfortable in an actual bed, being restricted by the sofa might make your ribs worse," Jin smiled reassuringly,

"I'll be fine, honestly. Stop worrying about me," Jin yawned and stretched, he recoiled a little as his ribs gave a loud crack,  
"Ouch! I heard that from here, are you ok?" asked Ling, Jin shook his head,  
"No, I don't think they're bruised, I've either got some cracked, or broken ribs" He said, Ling jumped up,  
"Right, I think a trip to the hospital is in order, I knew I should have taken you the other night, come on" she said, trying to pull Jin to his feet, but he just shook his head,  
"No, I'm ok, really, I'll be alright, it's nothing, honest" he protested, trying to pull his arm free, Lings grip was tight, very tight, no matter how hard he tried, Jin couldn't seem to break it, with one final tug, he attempted to get free, he caught Ling as she fell into his lap. They looked at each other, taking in each others features, and burst out laughing.  
"Ow!" yelped Jin, pushing Ling away from him, she fell into a heap on the floor, giggling hysterically, "Strong grip!" he said, rubbing the wrist which Ling had grabbed.  
"Thanks," Ling managed to say between giggles, she crawled over to the sofa, and hoisted herself up onto it, lying down on the cushions, "I do wish you wouldn't be so stubborn Jin," She said, her face becoming serious, Jin smiled,

"I know, I can't help it, I get that from my father. But this is nothing, honest, I've suffered a lot more than a few broken bones, believe me," Ling raised a slender eyebrow, Jin watched her as she tried to figure out what could possibly be worse than broken bones, she really was quite pretty, her almond eyes seemed to take in everything around her, her dark hair, which, Jin realised, was now loose and fell about her shoulders, it suited her like that the pigtails she had had in earlier made her look a lot younger than what she was. Jin couldn't tell her what he had meant by his statement, she wouldn't understand and would either refuse to believe him, or throw him out onto the street to make his way back to his hotel alone, which would more than likely take him until the early hours of the morning to find as he really didn't have a clue where his hotel was.

Ling glanced over at Jin and was surprised to see him looking at her, but when he caught her looking back, his head quickly snapped back towards the fire, the light from the flames hiding the slight blush that coloured his cheeks. Ling smiled slightly, and dared to think that perhaps things weren't quite as impossible and forbidden as they first seemed. She didn't raise her hopes too far, doing that would only cause her to become depressed if things didn't turn out, but she dared to hope, just a little. Jin rubbed his tired eyes and threw himself deep into his thoughts, he thought of Hwoarang. He thought of how he had beaten him up the other night...

_The Other Night_

"Kazama, it's about time I got the chance to fight you and kick you're butt" snarled Hwoarang, Jin shook his head,  
"No, we aren't going to fight tonight, there is no need"  
"You aint got a reason to fight? WELL I DO!" yelled Hwoarang, Jin just stared,  
"And what, may I ask, is your reason?" he asked,  
"Oh please, you annoy me, no, you do more than annoy me, you irritate me, you get right under my skin, and crawl there, like lice. I hate it, and I hate YOU!" screamed Hwoarang as he launched into an attack. Jin managed to block the first few blows, but he was sent flying as Hwoarang managed to land three blows to his chest, knocking all the wind out of him.  
It hurt to breathe, but Jin managed to crawl out of the way of another swift kick, he grabbed Hwoarang's leg, and pulled it from under him, sending him careering to the ground. Without hesitation, Jin got up, and began to run, clutching at his ribs, that bastard was going to pay, one day; he was so going to pay...

Authors Notes 

Lookie, more answers to reviews

**XJMaster:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

**Henred5:** Haha I'm glad. I wanted to make sure that Ling wasn't portrayed as a small, weak child, so I made her kick Hwoarang through the door

**Tekkengeek01:** I've read Love Hurts _and _the sequel, I'm waiting for the next chapter to it I reviewed Love Hurts for you. T'was good. As for your question, that was a spur of the moment thing, I think I might take it out when it comes to editing that chapter

**Hibeki:** I promise I will get round to reading everyone's fics who ask me to I'm glad you liked the chapter.


	4. False Truths

Alrighty, next chapter is here, I'm so glad people are liking this so much. Anywho, sorry for the delay, this one caused me a little bit of trouble, I had to re-write a lot of it But, here it is, I hope it's to your liking.

**Chapter 4: False Truths**

"Jin, it's time to get up, it's eleven thirty!" Jin opened his eyes slowly, where was he? He looked around blearily, he had fallen asleep in front of the fire last night, with a groan, Jin hauled himself into a sitting position, his ribs ached from sleeping on the hard floor he stretched and grimaced as he felt the pull of muscles around his ribs. Ling watched him, a concerned expression on her face,

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" She asked, Jin nodded and got to his feet yawning as he did so. "I still say you should go to the hospital," Said Ling with a pout, Jin smiled, he was touched by her concern but he really would be all right

"What happened last night? Why was I on the floor?"

"You just fell asleep, I didn't want to wake you up you seemed totally whacked," Ling replied,

"Yeah I was," Replied Jin with a nod, "Thanks," He said, holding out the blanket that Ling had placed over him before slipping into bed herself. Ling smiled warmly and took the blanket from Jin, she had wanted to wake him but the poor guy was totally exhausted and she figured that it was better to leave him where he was, even though she knew that it would cause him discomfort when he woke. Jin rubbed his still tired eyes and went into the bathroom; he turned on the cold tap and splashed the cold liquid over his face in an attempt to wake himself properly before heading into the kitchen where Ling was busy making tea for them.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door; Ling went over to answer it. Jin over heard some of the conversation held.  
"No, look, he's not in.."  
"No, look, will you just go away!" Jin wandered over to the door, and gasped,  
"Hwoarang, what the hell are you doing here?" then he smiled, "I thought you'd never dare set foot back in this street again after last time!" Hwoarang scowled, then, to their amazement, Hwoarang began to laugh,   
"Yeah, she gave me a right beating, but anyway, listen, I just wanted to talk to you," he turned to Ling, "May I come in?" Ling gawped, but stepped aside for him to enter. Jin lead Hwoarang into the living room, and indicated for him to sit down,  
"So, what d'ya want?" he barked,  
"Well, I figured that we've been enemies for too long, it's about time we set our differences aside and became friends." said Hwoarang. Jin looked sceptical,  
"What you getting at here Hwoarang" he said,  
"Nothing, nothing!" panicked Hwoarang, "But, I feel that we should become friends" he said, and held out his hand. Jin looked at Hwoarangs outstretched hand...  
"Get out," he snapped, Hwoarang's smile dropped,  
"W, what?" he stammered,  
"You heard, I said, get...out. You beat me up, then follow me and try to do the same. And then, you have the guts to come back, and try and be my friend? I don't think so. NOW GET OUT!" bellowed Jin, he grabbed Hwoarang's hand and dragged him from the sofa. He shoved him through the kitchen where Ling was drying the dishes, she looked up and raised her eyebrows,  
"Explain in a second" grunted Jin, Hwoarang was now putting all his weight onto Jin, he was protesting as Jin shoved him out of the door with all his strength.  
"And never come back here, do you hear me?"  
"But, I just-----"  
"I said understand?" snapped Jin, Hwoarang nodded meekly, he turned and began walking back down the street, scuffing his feet as he went. Jin shut the door and walked into the kitchen,  
"What was all that about?" asked Ling,  
"Ah, he wanted to make friends, I told him no"  
"Why?"  
"Well, you saw the state I was in when I knocked on your door. He tried to hurt you, your friend and me again, and then decides he wants to be friends, I don't think so" said Jin shaking his head. "God, I can't believe he actually wanted to be friends, he's up to something, he has to be."  
"Don't worry, I don't think he'll bother you again, we both took care of him."  
"Yes, but can tell when he's up to something, and he stinks of vindictiveness right now!" said Jin shaking his head, "I'm going to follow him, see where he's off to" he said, jumping up, but Ling caught his arm,  
"No, why bother?" she said, Jin ripped his arm away  
"Because, I want to see what he's doing, don't try and stop me Ling, I'll do it anyway!" he said, grabbing his coat, and before Ling could say anything more, he was gone, she ran to the door, to try and catch him, but he had disappeared.  
Jin watched as Hwoarang walked hurriedly down the street. He followed a distance behind and saw him enter an old, run down building. He listened, and heard a very familiar voice,  
"So, Hwoarang, have you done what I asked you to?" said the voice, Jin gasped, it was Heihachi, his grandfather  
"No, he kicked me out, has a grudge against the fact that I beat him up the other night, said that he would never be my friend" replied Hwoarang,  
"Well, you'll have to try again, go back, and make sure you set your differences aside and become friends this time"  
"Yes, ok, I'll try" said Hwoarang. Jin hid behind the trashcans and watched as he walked out of the building. Silently he crept up behind Hwoarang, and jumped him, sending him sprawling to the floor...

"What the f---"  
"Explain!" barked Jin, Hwoarang looked bemused,  
"Explain what?" he said carefully,  
"You know what I'm talking about, now, explain" snapped Jin, bending down and grabbing Hwoarang by the scruff of his neck,  
"Honestly Jin, I have no idea what you're going on about!" he stammered. Jin sighed heavily,  
"Hwoarang, don't play dumb, what are you doing with my grandfather?" he said, throwing Hwoarang back to the floor. He grunted in pain,  
"I'm not telling you a thing!" Hwoarang shot back, Jin spun round, and placed a well aimed kick in his stomach,  
"Tell me, before I kick your sorry ass from one end of Japan to the other!" he bellowed, Hwoarang stood up, his face contorted into a scowl,   
"You'll have to, because I'm keeping my mouth shut" he snapped, Jin laughed,  
"Oh, is that what you want me to do? He said,  
"You're going to have to, nothing passes my lips" Hwoarang retorted,  
"It sounds like you want me to, but I don't think you do,"  
"Oh, and why's that then?"  
"Well, from what I've heard, my grandfather won't be too pleased if you get beaten up by the very person you were supposed to be befriending," snapped Jin. He was grinning as he moved closer to Hwoarang,  
"Jin, what are you doing? Get away, Jin, you don't want to do this, JIN!" Yelled Hwoarang, backing away, as Jin lunged for him, he ducked under his arm, and quickly got into a fighting stance.  
"Now, the hunted, becomes the hunter," said Jin as he landed a drop kick in Hwoarang's chest. Hwoarang keeled over in pain, before he had chance to recover, Jin was upon him, fists were flying everywhere. The best he could do was attempt to block as many hits as he could, and look for an opening... there, as Jin drew his fist back for another hit, Hwoarang dropped to the floor and with one quick sweep, he took Jin's legs out from under him, as he fell to the floor, Hwoarang quickly jumped up, and ran...  
For a moment, Jin was stunned; he lay there on the floor for a few minutes, to collect his thoughts. He hadn't got anything out of Hwoarang, but he had finally kicked his ass, he'd finally got his revenge, and he was going to get it again, maybe not today, but one day. He stood up, and smiled to himself,  
"I'll find out what you're up to, don't worry" he said, and began to walk back towards Ling's apartment.

**Authors Notes.**

Look, you fantastic people, answers 

**Henred5:** I honestly couldn't tell you. Most of the story is Xiaoyin and Hwoarang, plus this story is incomplete, even on Tekken Zaibatsu so I still need to finish it heh.

**Xjmaster:** I promise I will get around to reading your story, I'm just really busy at the moment. I'm glad you liked this story (hug)

**Hibeki:** Like I said before, I didn't want Ling to be seen as a little girl, she's powerful and dangerous when angered. I just had to make people see that's how she is.

**Tekkengeek01:** Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. And it's no problem, your stories are great, I was happy to read them, don't worry I won't leave this story incomplete.


	5. Deadly Alliance

**Hey everyone, sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been working on the new story I was telling you about, it's a long one, I'm not even half way through the first chapter yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the others **

**Chapter 5: Deadly Alliance**

"WHAT?" cried Ling as Jin explained what had happened, "Heihachi Mishima? No way man!" her eyes were popping out of her head.  
"Yeah, I over heard them talking. Turns out Hwoarang only wanted to make friends with me because my grandfather told him to. I managed to get Hwoarang outside, he wouldn't tell me anything though," said Jin. Hwoarang was being very careful about what he said, but he was going to spill it sooner or later, and sooner was definitely on Jin's mind at the moment. He turned to Ling,  
"I'm going to see my grandfather," he said suddenly. Ling looked alarmed, she grabbed his arm,  
"No, you're not" she said, but Jin's mind was made up, he pulled away and opened the door,  
"This is something I have to do Ling, I want answers, and I want them now" he said, and walked through the door. Ling stood there speechless for a few seconds before shaking her head and wandering into the bathroom.  
Jin walked briskly down the streets, turning left here, right there, following the exact same path he had seen Hwoarang go down just 20 minutes before. He retraced his steps down the alley, and into the derelict building. He listened, he could hear somebody inside, it had to be Heihachi. Silently, he crept inside, and hid in a corner, waiting for the moment to strike. He waited for what seemed like hours, finally, he saw his chance, quickly he sprang from the corner, taking his grandfather down with him. Flipping him over to face him, Jin bent over him,  
"Hi grandfather, thought I'd pay you a little visit" he said sarcastically, Heihachi grinned  
"Jin, how er, er, nice to, um, see you, yeah, how are you?" he said, stammering a little,  
"oh I'm fine, just great," snapped Jin " I mean, it's not like you didn't send Hwoarang after me the other night did you? No, you didn't want him to make friends did you? Nah, not your standards is it!"  
"I, I, I don't know what you're talking about Jin"  
"Come off it grandfather, I know that you're plotting to do something with me," Heihachi opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, "But why use Hwoarang to get me? Hmm?"  
"What? Hwoarang?" stammered Heihachi, then he grinned "Ah, I see he got you then, good work" Jin spun round, and punched him in the face,  
"Now then, you're going to tell me what your little game is"  
"No" again, Jin rammed his fist into Heihachi's face,  
"Tell me!"  
"Never, you'll have to kill me," retorted Heihachi,  
"That, can be arranged" snapped Jin, throwing him down to the ground, "Now, are you going to tell me, or do I have to beat you to death?"  
"I'm not saying anything, not to you! You'll only ruin it," barked Heihachi defiantly. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Jin, he turned to Heihachi,  
"Fine, be like that" he said, and left, leaving him looking dazed, and confused.  
"If he won't tell me, maybe he'll tell somebody else," He said to himself as he opened the door to Lings apartment,  
"Ling, I need to talk to you!" He called, "Ling, where are you?" called Jin as he opened the door and looked around,  
"I'm in here!" came Ling's voice. Jin headed into the bedroom, where Ling was brushing her hair; she looked pretty with her hair down. She turned round to face him, "What's up?" she said cheerily, Jin sat down on the bed,  
"Well, I tried to talk to Heihachi, to see if I could get any info out of him, but he wouldn't tell me anything," he said, Ling nodded, "I beat him up a little, and he said that he would never tell me, because I'd ruin everything"  
"So, what do you want me for?" asked Ling  
"Well, after he said that, I thought, if he won't tell an enemy, i.e., ME, maybe he'd tell a friend, that's where you come in" said Jin, Ling looked puzzled,  
"I don't follow" she said,  
"Well, maybe if you could you know, become friends with Heihachi, lead him to believe that you want to become part of his organisation, and find out what he's up to, then maybe we might have a chance to destroy his plans" explained Jin hurriedly. Ling nodded,  
"Ok, that might just work, where's his hide out?" she said,  
"It's the old warehouse at the back of the Black Dragon Restaurant down the street" replied Jin. Ling was up in a flash, "Be careful" said Jin as she grabbed a jacket and headed for the door, she turned to him,  
"I will, don't worry" she said, and with that, she was gone.  
Ling found the derelict warehouse no problem; she crept up to the entrance and listened carefully. She couldn't hear anything moving inside, but she was sure there was. She moved inside the building, now she could see the shadows moving in front of her. She took a moment to gather herself, and walked briskly up to them,  
"Heihachi Mishima I presume?" She said, the two men turned around, she wasn't surprised to see Hwoarang there, he raised his eyebrows in surprise, and opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again when Ling gave him a hard stare.  
"Who's asking?" said the aged man, looking hard at her,  
"Ling Xiaoyu, I've come to join you" she said quickly, her heart was racing now, what if he didn't believe her?  
"Why?"  
"Well, b, because I've been interested in your work since I was very little," lied Ling "I, I always said that I would like to be part of your organisation." she stammered, oh god, this isn't going to work she thought to herself.  
"Do you, by any chance, know my Grandson, Jin Kazama?" said Heihachi coolly,  
"No, not personally I've, I know OF him, I, I helped him a little while ago " stammered Ling, she looked over at Hwoarang, and gave him a look that told him to keep his mouth shut.  
"Very well Ling, how did you manage to find this place?"  
"By good old fashioned sneaking around" replied Ling, her nervousness was lifting now, it was working, just a little bit longer and she'd be in. She'd be able to tell Jin what his grandfather was up to.  
"Excellent. That's just what we need, tell me Ling, are you an experience fighter?"  
"Yes, yes she is" stammered Hwoarang, Ling and Heihachi both turned to face him,  
"How do you know?" snapped Heihachi,  
"Because I've had first had experience of it" barked Hwoarang, Heihachi looked surprised,  
"Is this true?" he said to Ling, ling nodded,  
"Yes, he was trying to beat your grandson up, I stepped in and stopped him, I turned to see if he was alright, but your grandson was gone" replied Ling, her nervousness had come back. How dare Hwoarang drop her in it like that? He'd have to pay, again, later on though. She turned to Heihachi, who was smiling,  
"Brilliant, ok Ling, you're in with us" he said happily. Ling breathed a huge sigh of relief, the plan had worked, but she was surprised at how quickly she had been accepted by Heihachi. "Now, this is what we are going to do", said Heihachi...

Ling hid her surprise as Heihachi told her what their major plan was, this was not what she had expected, at all. She nodded occasionally, and agreed with everything Heihachi said. Now and again, she cast a sidelong glance at Hwoarang, who was avoiding looking back.  
At about three o' clock Heihachi dismissed them, Ling walked as quickly as she could back to the apartment, she just HAD to tell Jin this, it had started to rain while she had been in the warehouse, she pulled up her hood and walked a little bit faster. When she reached the apartment she literally ran up the steps and burst excitedly through the door,   
"Jin!" she called breathlessly, "Jin where are you?" Jin came running from the living room,  
"What? Did you find out?" he said, Ling nodded,  
"Yes, yes I did" she said,  
"Well, what is it?" Ling became serious; she sat down on a stool, and motioned for Jin to do the same,

"You're not going to like this at all," She said quietly not daring to look Jin in the eye,

"I wont' know until you tell me," Jin replied, Ling took a deep breath and began to tell him what his grandfather was up to.

Authors Notes 

Hey everyone, reviews time

**Henred5:** I'm glad you like it What's that, you have a new story? Well I'll try and get round to reading it as soon as I can ok XX

**Xjmaster:** I'm surprised that people are reading this Glad you like it xx

**Kitty Kibitzer:** Hey, thanks for reading and reviewing all of the chapters for me, it means a lot, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as the others.


	6. A Plan Revealed

**Hey all, again I'm sorry for how long it's taken me to update this thing, I've been swamped with college work AND writing this new story (yes, I'm still going, it's going to be great, I hope, the first chapter is almost finished) Anyway, read and enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: A Plan Revealed**

Ling hesitated, should she tell him about Heihachi's plan? She glanced across at Jin who was looking at her intently,  
"Ok, I'll tell you," She said, not wanting to remain the object of his gaze any longer, "He's planning to kill you, your mother, and your father" She said, a hint of sadness in her voice, she looked Jin straight in the eyes, she could see the shock in his face. Jin was silent for a minute, letting the news sink in, then he spoke,  
"Not if I can help it" he said,  
"What are you going to do?"  
"I don't know yet, but I have to do something, if he wants my mother, he's going to have to go through me first!" said Jin in disgust. How dare Heihachi plot to kill him and his family?  
"Anything else you need to tell me about him?" he said, Ling shook her head,  
"No, he's going to tell me the rest of it the next time we meet up, which will be... Next week I think, same place" she said.  
"Right, I'm coming with you, we need to get there before him so I can get a good vantage point, somewhere I can see and hear everything." said Jin quickly. "Tomorrow I'm going to have a look around, see if there is anywhere"  
"Well I'm coming too" said Ling. Jin nodded,  
"Ok, fair enough, don't know why though" he said,  
"Because I want to see if there's any clue as to when they're gonna attack" said Ling. "Now, I'm starved, want anything?" she said walking over to the refrigerator,  
"Nah thanks not hungry" replied Jin, "I think I'm just going to go to bed, I'm pretty tired" Ling nodded,  
"Ok, I'll wake you in a couple of hours,"  
"Yeah, thanks" said Jin, walking into the bedroom and flopping down on the bed. He shut his eyes and tried to sleep, but he couldn't, he kept thinking about Heihachi's plan to eradicate his family, he couldn't let that happen, he thought about ways he could stop him, and presently, fell asleep.  
"Jin, Jin, wake up" Said Ling, gently shaking a sleeping Jin,  
"Huh? What?" Jin woke with a start,  
"It's time to get up, you've been asleep hours"  
"Oh, um, ok," said Jin sleepily; he lay there a few minutes, thinking about the dream he'd been having. He'd dreamt that Heihachi had almost succeeded in his evil plan, Kazuya and Jun were dead, and now he was hunting Jin. Jin had seen the death of his mother and father in this dream, he had also seen the death of somebody else, Ling, Heihachi had found out about her lying to him, and had killed her first, in a most horrible fashion.  
"You look troubled, what's up?" asked Ling, Jin said nothing, just turned his back on her, "Jin, what's the matter?"  
"Nothing, just thinking" replied Jin, he didn't really want to tell her about the awful dream he'd had, how he'd seen her die.  
"There is, and I'm not leaving this room until you tell me what's wrong, now what is it?" demanded Ling, Jin sighed, and turned to face her,  
"Ok, ok," he said "I've had a dream, more of a nightmare really"  
"Well, what was it about?"  
"I saw you, my mother, and father, die at the hands of Heihachi," Jin said quickly, "it was awful, he found out about you lying to him, and killed you first, set that godforsaken bear Kuma onto you, ripped your throat right out!" Ling looked stunned,  
"Go on" she said  
"Well, Heihachi hunted Kazuya and my mother down, and killed them with his own hands, then he set off looking for me, but, I'm hidden, he can't find me. Oh God, what if it really happens Ling? What if I, we can't stop him and he really does kill us all?" Jin panicked, Ling hugged him,  
"Hey, it's alright, it's just a dream, it's going to be alright, we will stop him, don't worry" she soothed, Jin nodded feebly, he wasn't so sure, once his grandfather had some evil plot in his head, it was virtually impossible to stop him. He looked at Ling, her usually cheerful face was full of concern for him, he didn't want her to get hurt, he had put her in mortal danger, and now he had to try and do something to protect her from Heihachi. But, what?  
"Hwoarang!" he said to himself, he sat bolt upright, "When you meet with Heihachi and Hwoarang again, I want you to tell Hwoarang that I would like to see him, to settle old scores with him" he said.  
"What? But, Heihachi!" Ling exclaimed,  
"Yes so? He wants me and Hwoarang to become friends, and I have a plan, so just tell him that I would like to see him and bring him here please, I'll fill you in later on, don't worry, I know what I'm doing"  
"I hope so" said Ling as she turned and walked out of the room...

Ling walked down the alley towards Heihachi's hideout, Jin had told her that he wanted to see Hwoarang, he hadn't told her the exact reason for this absurd plan, but he seemed to know what he was doing, and she wasn't going to argue with him. She just hoped that it would work. If it didn't, then they were all screwed big time.  
She stopped as she approached the old abandoned warehouse. She didn't want to go in, but she had to. Ling took a deep breath and strode into the building. She saw Hwoarang, stood in the centre of the room, alone, she seized this opportunity, she ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, Hwoarang spun round to face her,  
"Oh, it's you, what do you want?" he snapped,  
"Um, Jin said that he wants to see you, to settle old scores with you, he wants to see you as soon as possible" said Ling nervously, she hated this arrogant son of a bitch stood in front of her, but she had to put up with him, just for a little bit longer. Hwoarang laughed,  
"Ah come off it, he hates me, and I hate him, why would he want to settle old scores now?" Ling shrugged,  
"How the hell should I know, he just told me he wanted to see you. Don't shoot the messenger...jeez"  
"Fine, did he say where?" asked Hwoarang  
"Yeah, at my place. When's Heihachi coming?"  
"Not for ages yet, why?"  
"Well I think you should go now then, if he comes while you're gone, I'll cover for you." Hwoarang nodded  
"Ok, I'll go now, if Heihachi comes tell him it was my idea ok" he said as he ran out of the door, leaving Ling alone.  
Alone... that word scared Ling, after what Jin had told her that morning, she didn't really feel safe anymore. She hurried out of the warehouse, and down the street, she walked blindly and before she knew it, she was home. She looked in the window of the kitchen, and saw Jin and Hwoarang, they looked deep in conversation, it was weird, neither of them looked ready to kill the other one. She quietly, and quickly, stalked around to the back door, and let herself in. She silently crept into the living room, and hid behind the door. Jin hadn't told her what his plan was, but she was going to find out somehow. Hidden behind the door, Ling could hear everything...  
"No way man, I aint gonna do that" said Hwoarang  
"Hwoarang, I need your help in this. I'm sure he's plotting to kill us..." Jin paused "Including Ling" Hwoarang stifled a laugh,  
"You like her don't you" there was another brief pause  
"Yes, yes I do." Ling's stomach did somersaults, "now, are you going to help me with this or what?" snapped Jin.  
"Yes, I suppose so. I mean, I wouldn't mind seeing what Heihachi's up to. He hasn't told me much. He's very quiet.," said Hwoarang. There was nothing being discussed that was of any interest to her now, so Ling crept back out of the back door, and walked around the front, she'd have to try another way. She burst through the door,  
"Jin, I'm... oh, you got here then?" she said as she spied Hwoarang sat at the table. He nodded, and smiled, a sort of, "I know something you don't" smile.  
"Yeah, I got here all right. I thought you were staying at the warehouse"  
"Yeah I was supposed to, I know. But I was alone, and I know something that made me a little worried to be on my own in there" replied Ling,  
"Oh yeah, what's that then?" quizzed Hwoarang, Ling scowled at him,  
"None of your business, keep your nose out!" she snapped, god this guy was annoying, Ling had a good mind to smack him right there and then. She clenched her fists, and got ready to throw a punch, she looked at Jin, who shook his head gently.  
"I think that's all now Hwoarang, thanks for your time," said Jin, as he ushered Hwoarang out of the door, just as he was about to leave, Jin whispered threateningly, "If you tell Heihachi about this, I won't stop her from killing you, hell, I may even join in. Do not, get on the wrong side of me Hwoarang, you'll regret it. Just remember that" he hissed, and pushed Hwoarang out of the door.

Hwoarang stood there for a few moments, thinking about what Jin had proposed... it sounded interesting, hell, he may even take part in it... but then again... this was Jin, his enemy, he wasn't going to team up with him, no way...but, he also didn't want to get hurt, Jin had forced this onto him, he had threatened to hurt him in some way...he didn't want that, so he had no option but to take part... unless...

**OOOOO did you see that coming? So, what did you think? Let me know ok **

**Author's Notes:**

**Gasp Only one review? What has happened to my loyal subjects? Oh well, I'll answer anyway **

**Kitty Kibitzer: **Ah, you see, at least we know that Jin likes Ling But I don't know if they're going to get together yet, I'll have to think long and hard on that one


	7. So It Begins

**Hey all. Sorry it's taken me so long to update this thing, I've been extremely busy. Anyway, I hope you all had a good Christmas etc etc, and I hope that you all enjoy reading this. I have a little bit of a surprise at the end of this chapter, but don't read too much into it ok lol.**

**Chapter 7: So It Begins**

Jin sat down on the sofa, he had the worlds largest headache. He thought about his plan, with Hwoarang on his side, it might just work. Of course, he should have known better than to trust him, but he really had no choice, he would just have to be on his guard when around him, because knowing Hwoarang, he'd come up with some plan to escape, just to piss him off.  
"Are you alright?" said Ling, as she sat down beside him, Jin turned to face her,  
"Yeah I'm fine, bit of a headache, that's all. Why did you come back? I thought you were supposed to stay there at the warehouse" he said, Ling shrugged,  
"Yeah, I know, but I didn't trust Hwoarang, I know what he's like, he could have hurt you, again, I didn't want that to happen" she said, resting her hand on Jin's. He quickly pulled it back, and jumped up,  
"I er, have to... um take a shower!" he stammered, and ran into the bathroom. Ling watched him go, and smiled,  
"Phase one...complete"  
Jin stood in front of the mirror,  
"Ok Kazama, get a grip man. You like her, so why the hell did you run away when she touched you? God you're SUCH a fool! " He said to himself. He splashed water on his face, and turned to go through the door, "Ok Jin, nothing to worry about, just tell her, yeah, just tell her, or just touch her, do SOMETHING!" he said. He took a deep breath, and walked into the sitting room...

Meanwhile, back at the warehouse, Hwoarang and Heihachi were deep in conversation,  
"Thank you Hwoarang, you've done the right thing in telling me, it shouldn't be too hard to dispose of them both" said Heihachi, he turned to face Hwoarang, a grin stretched from ear to ear. Hwoarang didn't like that look, not at all.  
"Well, I thought it might give you a little more time to decide what to do if you knew what they were up to. Although the plan is almost fool proof, I'm sure there is a way to get around it" he said, grinning slightly, everything was going to plan. The meeting was a very brief one; Heihachi had dismissed him after an hour or so. Hwoarang had gone to his hotel room and promptly climbed into bed, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

Hwoarang tried to go back to sleep, but an annoying ringing kept him awake, he tossed and turned, this way and that, trying to ignore it. He sat up, and sighed,  
"God damn that telephone!" He reached over and picked up the receiver,  
"Did you do what I asked?" came the voice  
"Hello to you too Jin" said Hwoarang coldly.  
"Well, did you?"  
"Yeah, I did it, he thinks you're going to try and ambush him etc etc, like you said"  
"Excellent, see you tomorrow, by the way, you do know where to meet don't you?"  
"Yes, I know where to meet, I aint as dumb as you, remember?" spat Hwoarang,  
"What ever, see you tomorrow"  
"See you..." the line went dead "Tomorrow...yeah, what ever Jin" said Hwoarang, placing the receiver back. He turned over, and fell into a troubled sleep.  
"Well, has he done it?" asked Ling as Jin returned;  
"Yeah, he's done it." came the reply. Jin sighed, and sat down next to Ling, who scooted up closer to him, he smiled at her, and put his arm around her,  
"So everything's going to plan?" she asked excitedly,  
"Yup, it's all in motion now Ling, we're gonna take Heihachi down" said Jin, there was a slight smile on his face as he hugged Ling.  
"I still can't believe that you've got him to help you do this, he is your enemy after all, and he's working for Heihachi, you're very trusting aren't you?"  
"Well yeah, I guess, but after that talk I had with him yesterday, turns out he hates Heihcahi as much as I do... so we have an unfair advantage"  
"How so?"  
"Well, Heihachi only has himself, he thinks Hwoarang's on his side, but really he's on our side. So three people to one, think about it." said Jin, Ling nodded,  
"Ah, I see...cool" she said.  
"So you see, it's fair for us, but unfair for him"  
"But what if Hwoarang isn't really on our side, what if he's gone and told Heihachi what we're REALLY going to do, instead of the other thing" said Ling, jumping up, Jin could see the panic in her eyes,  
"Don't worry," he soothed," you think that I haven't already considered that? If he has done then I have a back up plan, always wise to have one of those" he laughed softly. Ling sighed,  
"Ok, if you have, then I guess I'm gonna have to trust you on that one, aren't I?" she said, sitting down beside Jin,  
"Looks like it, doesn't it" said Jin, he smiled and hugged her tight... everything was working out fine... for now.

Hwoarang woke with a start; he'd just been having the weirdest dream. He looked at the clock on the table beside his bed, two fifty-six am. He groaned, and rolled over, trying to fall back to sleep. But, to no avail. He tossed and turned for what seemed like hours, finally, he sat up, and sighed,  
"This is pointless" he said to himself as he fought with the sheets and managed to climb out of bed. He stretched, his muscles aching. He wandered over to the window, and opened it, he let the rush of cool air engulf his naked body, waking him up a little.  
"Why the hell are you working with Jin man?" he said to himself "Why? He's like, your enemy. Although, he DOES hate Heihachi, as do I, so, I guess it's ok" he continued.  
"Who are you talking to Hwoarang?" said a female voice, Hwoarang spun around to face the woman,  
"Ling! What are you doing here?" he cried. Ling smiled, and looked him up and down,  
"Came to collect you, did you forget that we're supposed to meet Jin at three-thirty?" she said, Hwoarang gasped,  
"Shit, yeah I did. Hang on, how did you get in here?" he exclaimed, Ling laughed,  
"Easy, picked the lock" she grinned. Looking Hwoarang up and down again, "Aren't you a bit cold?" she asked  
"Huh? What do you..." started Hwoarang, suddenly, he looked down at himself "Ah, I'll get dressed shall I?" he said, laughing a little. Ling nodded,  
"Yeah, I think you aught to, don't want to catch a cold do you" she chuckled. Hwoarang hurried around his apartment, trying to find clothes to wear.  
"Ok, I'm ready" he said breathlessly after a few minutes. Ling didn't answer, "Ling, I'm ready, can we go?" he said. Ling turned to face him  
"Ok, let's go" she said quietly, and slowly walked out of the door.  
"Ling, is something wrong?" said Hwoarang,  
"No, nothing" replied Ling quickly,  
"Are you sure? You seem pretty quiet now."  
"I'M FINE!" snapped Ling, Hwoarang was taken aback,  
"Fine, I'll say no more" said Hwoarang, Ling looked at him,  
"I'm sorry Hwoarang, I'm just a bit nervous about tonight, what with Heihachi's tendency to, kill people, you know" said Ling,  
"Yeah, I know, I'm a bit worried too, as much as I hate the guy, I don't want anything to happen to Jin" said Hwoarang, he grimaced a little, "I can't believe I just said that. That stays between me and you, do you hear?" he said, laughing a little.  
"Yeah, ok, between me and you" laughed Ling "I, just, I'm scared Hwoarang, what if he manages to hurt one of us? I don't think I can go through with it" she cried. Hwoarang took her hand, and pulled her close to him, hugging her as she cried into his chest,  
"Everything's going to be fine, you'll see. It will all work out perfectly." He said, tilting her head to face him, ling looked up at him, her face stained with tears.

"I hope so," she said, trying hard to suppress the sob that threatened to escape, Hwoarang smiled a reassuring smile,

"Course it will," he soothed still looking into her eyes, before either of them new what was happening, Hwoarang lowered his lips to hers and gently kissed her….

**Well, then, I told you I had a little bit of a surprise at the end of this chapter. But don't read too much into it, I don't think I intend to build on it.**

**Authors Notes**

**Okies, review times I'm glad to see that I got a few more than last time, only two, but at least it's better than nothing .**

**Henred5:** Lol, yes, you did forget to review it, but that's alright I'm thinking about making them a couple, as you can probably tell from this chapter they're getting pretty close I'll have to see what I can do.

**Hibeki:** Nah that's alright, you've reviewed them now so I forgive you XxX


	8. A Plan In Motion

**Hey everyone, again I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to update my stories, I am trying but it's a little hard trying to keep up with college _and_ writing my stories. So, yeah sorry. Anyway please read and review please **

**Chapter 8: A Plan In Motion**

"Finally, you're here. You two took your time," Said Jin as Hwoarang and Ling rounded the corner at the warehouse. Ling and Hwoarang looked at each other, and blushed a little.  
"Sorry, it was my fault, I forgot all about this, Ling had to wake me" Said Hwoarang.  
"Yes, well, you're here, let's do this, Hwoarang, where is Heihachi staying?" Barked Jin  
"Um, Forty-Five Red Dragon Houses I think, he'll be here in about thirty minutes, that's how long it takes to get here from there" Jin nodded,  
"Right, let's go, I'll go to the rafters, you two can go into the warehouse itself" He said before disappearing. Ling went to enter the warehouse, but Hworang grabbed her arm, Ling spun to face him,  
"Take your hands off me" She spat, Hwoarang was stunned,  
"Huh? Ling, what's wrong?" He stammered,  
"Nothing,"  
"Yes there is," Hwoarang said softly, Ling glared at him,  
"I just realised what an idiot I've been," She snapped, Hwoarang gave her a puzzled look, "At the hotel? Me, you, the bed? I don't know what the hell I was thinking,"  
"Ah, well, didn't you enjoy it?" Asked Hwoarang, smiling a little,  
"You want the truth? You really want the truth?" Hwoarang nodded,  
"Yes, the truth" He said,  
"Yes, I did, it was good, great in fact. I enjoyed every second of it, and I'd gladly do it again!" Snapped Ling. Hwoarang smiled,  
"Then why don't we?" He said, reaching out to touch her arm, but she backed off,  
"We've got work to be getting on with Hwoarang, Heihachi will be here in twenty minutes" She said, and walked into the warehouse. Hwoarang followed, a slight smile on his face. He had to admit, he had also enjoyed what had gone off between him and Ling. But he also hated to admit the fact that he liked her, like, REALLY liked her. He hadn't, he'd thought of her as an easy romp, but now, now he thought of her as more. He didn't think anything would happen between them, he knew she liked Jin, the bastard; he had everything, looks, the girls, everything.  
"OK Ling, why did you do it? I know you like Jin" He said as he followed her.  
"I dunno," Ling said shrugging "Spur of the moment thing I guess" she said,  
"Well, you said you'd gladly do it again..."  
"NOT with YOU! I meant with someone else" Ling snapped, cutting him off,  
"Oh you mean Jin? What's that son of a bitch got that I aint?" Said Hwoarang, raising his voice a little,  
"DON'T raise your voice at me Hwoarang. Jin has a personality, and he cares for me, I know he does" Yelled Ling,  
"I care for you too!" Hwoarang burst out. Ling stood there, in stunned silence for a few minutes, letting this revelation sink in,  
"Well, I think I've made it clear, that I don't care for you. I care for Jin, and only Jin, now can we get on what we're supposed to be doing" She said quietly as she unloaded the explosives from her rucksack. Hwoarang said nothing, but helped her unload.  
Up in the rafters Jin sat there in stunned silence, Ling had admitted to caring for him, that was a bonus! But, she had had sex with Hwoarang, that was why they had taken so long to arrive, was that going to change his feelings towards her?  
"You complete bastard!" he said to himself, "How could you Hwoarang? I'll kill you one of these days" He said quietly as he unloaded the rucksack he was carrying on his back, a few minutes later all the explosives were in place,

"You two finished?" Called Jin as he unloaded the last explosive,  
"Yup, almost, just one more to go!" Replied Ling, reaching into the rucksack and taking the last one out of the back and setting it down with the others.  
"Great, how long have we got left Hwoarang?" Hwoarang looked at his watch,  
"Exactly three minutes and he'll be walking down the street" He called, "We setting the timers to ten minutes Jin?"  
"May as well, gives us time to get away to a spot where we can see what is going on" Called Jin as he jumped down from the rafters.  
"The son of a bitch is going down!" He snapped Ling nodded, and moved closer to him,  
"Too right, we'll show him!" She smiled smugly at Hwoarang, who gritted his teeth,  
"Right, let's get out of here before he gets here" he said, he began to run towards the door, the others in hot pursuit. They ran down the street and into the town centre. Climbing on top of a building, they had a clear view of the warehouse. They waited, and watched...  
Heihachi strolled down the street, whistling to himself,  
"I wonder what Hwoarang wanted to see me about, and at this time of night as well." He said to himself as he walked into the building. He looked around "Oh, he's not here yet" he said. He took off his jacket and laid it on a box nearby, he looked at his watch, four forty-five exactly... suddenly, Heihachi was knocked off his feet by a huge explosion.

**Authors Notes:**

**Ahh shock horror! Ling and Hwoarang huh? Who'd have thought it, well, at least she's realised her mistake eh? Anyway, review answering time **

**Hibeki:** You can't have Jin and Hwoarang in the same story without one betraying the other heh. I personally prefer Jin, I feel that Hwoarang is rather arrogant and cocky heh.

**Henred5:** Heh, just to make the story more exciting lets make Hwoarang sleep with her lmao. You really have to let me know if you loved or hated this ok lol.

**Miharu Momoko:** Well, maybe now they will, if Jin can ever forgive her.

**Kitty Kibitzer:** Germany? Ooh lovely. I'll let you off for not reviewing since you were away Sorry if it seemed too quick. Basically Hwoarang doesn't particularly like Heihachi, he's just been forced into helping Heihaci cos he knows he doesn't like Jin. Hwoarang really wants to get rid of Heichachi so when Jin gives him that chance, he takes it.


	9. Of Apologies and Interrogations

**Chapter 9: Of Apologies and Interrogations**

**Latest chapter is here, sorry it took me so long to update but I've been really busy with college and work But anyway, its here so read and enjoy XX**

On the roof, Jin, Ling and Hwoarang saw the explosion,  
"Yeah!" Yelled Hwoarang.  
"Woohooo!" Cried Ling, grabbing hold of Jin and hugging him tightly. Jin smiled, and hugged her back.  
"Well, it worked, but did Heihachi actually enter the building?" He said, glaring at Hwoarang.  
"What? Oh, ohh, I see, you think that I tipped him off don't you? Think that I told him what our plan was and that he wasn't going to show!" Yelled Hwoarang, throwing his hands up!  
"I never said that, did I? Cried Jin. Hwoarang was really starting to piss him off.  
"You didn't need to, I can tell that's what you meant!" Ling sighed, and stood up...  
"QUIET!" She yelled, the two men stopped their insults, and looked at Ling "Now, will you two just stop all this bickering and get on together, just for tonight? For me?" she said, the guys nodded,  
"Fine" Growled Jin  
"What ever" Spat Hwoarang, shrugging his shoulders.  
"Thank you. Jin, what's wrong?" Said Ling, turning to Jin, who was glaring at Hwoarang, and muttering to himself.  
"Huh? Oh nothing, nothing, just finding it hard to believe that you screwed that son of a bitch before coming to the warehouse, that's all" Hissed Jin, Ling looked to the ground  
"Ah, I erm, take it you heard us then. Jin, I am sooo so..."  
"Just don't Ling, ok, you've already done enough" Said Jin as he walked past her, Ling could sense a slight waver in his voice, was he going to cry? Ling wasn't sure, she stared at Hwoarang,  
"We'll talk later!" She spat "Jin, wait up, wait!" she called as she ran after him...

"Guys, hey guys, don't leave me here!" Called Hwoarang as he watched Jin and Ling disappear around the corner "What if Heihachi isn't dead, he might get me... ah nuts!" He said and scuffed his foot on the ground,  
"Hey Jin, Jin, wait up" Called Ling,  
"Go away" Snapped Jin. But ling was not to be deterred,  
"Jin, stop right there! We need to talk," Jin turned to face her, sighing heavily,  
"About what happened, back there between me and Hwoarang, it..."  
"Don't tell me, it meant nothing" Cut in Jin, Ling nodded feebly,  
"That's right, it didn't. You're the only person I've ever really cared about Jin, I couldn't give a shit about that ass back there" She said, stepping a little closer to him. "Please, Jin, you have to believe me" She sobbed, tears streaming down her face. Jin tilted her head up to face him,  
"All I want to know, is why you did it, and why Hwoarang?" He said softly, Ling shrugged,  
"I dunno, spur of the moment thing? I was scared, Hwoarang was there, I, I didn't realise what was happening, else I would have said no, you know that. I, I, was confused, scared, I guess I was glad of the company. But I regret every minute of it now, I hate myself" Sobbed Ling, she turned away from Jin, ashamed of herself. Suddenly she felt Jin's arms around her, holding her. She turned and buried her face in his chest.  
"It's all right now. Everything is going to be alright" He soothed. Ling looked up,  
"Y, you believe me?" She said, wiping the tears from her cheeks, Jin nodded slightly.  
"Yes, I know that you were confused and scared. And that's all right. Anyway, how can I stay angry at someone like you eh?" He said, smiling a little. Ling hugged him tightly,  
"I knew you'd believe me," She cried, laughing a little.  
"C'mon, let's go see what the ass is up to," Said Jin, draping his arm over Ling's shoulders as they walked back in the direction they had just come.  
When they got back to the square, they found Hwoarang sat at the edge of the roof, swinging his legs over the side. He appeared to be muttering something to himself  
"Hey Hwoarang, you ok?" Called Jin, upon hearing Jin's voice, Hwoarang scooted further back onto the roof,  
"Hey, Hwoarang, what are you doing? Come down" Called Ling,  
"Y, you, left me here, a. and, you, you knew that Heihachi might not, be, be dead, and, and, you LEFT ME!" Hwoarang stammered. Jin sighed, trust Hwoarang to go and do something like this, typical.  
"Well let's go and check shall we?" Said Ling,  
"H, home, I wanna go home"  
"Fine. Tell you what, we'll go home, and get something to eat and we'll rest. In the morning we can go back and see what damage has been done, that ok?" Called Jin,  
"N, not tonight? P, Promise?" Jin nodded,  
"Yes, not tonight, now come on, let's get out of here" Said Jin, he couldn't believe it, twenty minutes ago he had wanted to rip this guys throat out and paint the walls with it, now here he was, PROMISING not to let anything happen to him, he must be sick. Hwoarang was still muttering to himself as he climbed down from the roof, and followed Ling and Jin home.  
As they neared Ling's apartment, she saw someone familiar sat on the porch,  
"Miharu? What on earth are you doing out here at this time?" Miharu ran up to the trio,  
"Well, I was just getting ready to sit down and watch TV, when there was this huge explosion, so I jumped up, and ran outside. As I neared, well, here, a man approached me, looked pretty beaten, said his name was Heihachi."  
At that name the three friends looked at each other, panic and fear in their faces,  
"Oh no" Said Ling  
"Son of a bitch" Cried Jin

"He got here fast then, and he did it without our seeing him, he's a sly bastard" Said Ling heatedly,  
"Told you he wasn't didn't I" Said Hwoarang triumphantly. Man, he loved it when he proved Jin wrong, even when he knew he wasn't, he had to try.  
"Come on, let's get inside" said Jin, and hurried the gang inside. Things just got a lot worse.

"What's going on?" Asked Miharu as Jin ushered them all inside the building,  
"Nothing Miharu, it doesn't concern you" Said Ling hurriedly.  
"But..."   
"Miharu, leave it please" Cut in Jin, he didn't have time to be explaining things to one of Ling's annoying friends.   
"Fine" Miharu snapped, she didn't like Jin, she never had, she thought he was too stuck up, walking around school, all high and mighty.  
"I told you that he might still be alive, I told you didn't I!" Cried Hwoarang triumphantly,  
"Oh Hwoarang shut up" Snapped Ling. She'd had enough of his constant moaning, Hwoarang looked taken aback, but the look of surprise soon turned into a scowl,  
"Get lost Ling, since when did you become in charge of me?" He snapped, Ling turned to face him,  
"Since now, so shut up and keep an eye out for Heihachi ok!" She spat, Hwoarang opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again, rendered speechless by Ling's sudden outburst. Sighing, Ling turned back to watch the street, Hwoarang could be so dopey at times, but, he had his uses she supposed, like bait... suddenly, an idea occurred to her, she went up to Jin's ear,  
"I've just had an idea, why don't we send Hwoarang to look for Heihachi, and then lead him back here?" She whispered, Jin looked at her, then at Hwoarang, and smiled,  
"Sounds good, I feel a little Heihachi interrogation is needed," He said. He turned to Hwoarang, "Hwoarang, got a job for you" He said, Hwoarang looked up from the floor on which he was sitting,  
"Oh yeah, what's that?" He said, Jin smiled,  
"Bait." He said bluntly, Hwoarang stared at him,  
"Excuse me?" He said,   
"Bait, you're going to go out, find Heihachi, and lead him back here. Then we're going to interrogate him," Said Jin. Hwoarang laughed and shook his head,  
"Oh no, no way man, I aint going out THERE!" He laughed. Jin nodded,  
"Yes you are, now. So get going, he should be near the Red Dragon Restaurant by now, if my prediction is correct, now, GO!" He bellowed. Hwoarang gulped, and nodded, before jumping up and scrambling out of the door.  
"Man he is such an ass," Said Ling shaking her head as she watched Hwoarang trip over his own feet as he ran down the street,  
"Yeah, he has his uses though I guess" Replied Jin nodding his head in agreement and smiling to himself, things were beginning to turn around, if only slightly, things were turning around.

**Authors Notes:**

Time for another Authoress ramble lol, let's answer some reviews 

**Henred5:** Lol, glad it didn't upset anyone lol. Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter.

**Babygurl54: **Haha thanks. No I'm not going to pair Hwoarang and Ling together, that's just not how it's done lmao. But I wanted people to think I was, and by Jove it worked lmao.

**Kitty Kibitzer: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Heh, I really had to get the surprise factor in there, I was hoping it would get me more readers/reviews, and of course I was going make Ling realise she loved Jin, how could I not?


	10. What Use Is A Fishing Line Without BAIT?

**Chapter 10: What Use Is A Fishing Line, Without BAIT?**

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to update this, I've been really busy with college and work TT. But anyway, here's the next chapter, read and enjoy .**

"Oh man, why me? Why me?" Said Hwoarang to himself as he wandered down the empty road, it wasn't fair, he had betrayed Heihachi, he was more than likely baying for his blood. Maybe that's why they had picked him for it? Probably. Knowing Jin, that was more his style of operating, don't like someone, kick them out to their possible deaths? Yeah that sounded like Jin,  
"Jin, when I'm through here, you're gonna regret doing this, just you wait!" Snapped Hwoarang through gritted teeth. He didn't know how he was going to do it yet, but he could probably think up a way before the night was through.

Hwoarang sauntered down the street, staring at thee floor, suddenly, he heard something behind him, he quickly spun round, and gasped,  
"Heihachi! You're alive!" He exclaimed, Heihachi smiled,  
"Of course, takes more than that to take me down, so, where were you?" He asked, Hwoarang thought quickly, what could he say?  
"I um, I was on my way when the explosion happened, I was just about to go there now," He stammered, Heihachi looked at him, and Hwoarang began to sweat, this wasn't going very well, "wanna walk?" He said, and began to walk in the direction he had just come from, leading him straight to Jin. Maybe he could think of a plan to get back at him for sending him out like this, Heihachi nodded, and began to follow him. Hwoarang was up to something, but what?  
Hwoarang thought hard, what could he do? He didn't want to tell Heihachi about his involvement with Jin, Heihachi would slaughter him for sure, he needed to think up a cunning plan, something that would put him in mortal danger, but not kill him, just injure him severely, very severely. In the alleyway, Jin saw Hwoarang and Heihachi pass, silently he signalled to Miharu and Ling to follow him. They crept up behind the two "allies" and pounced, sending Heihachi sprawling to the floor, Hwoarang turned, when he saw it was only Jin, he breathed a sigh of relief,  
"What the f..." Began Heihachi, but he was cut off by a swift punch from Jin,  
"Shut you mouth!" He snarled, god how he wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp right now, but no, he wasn't going to, he needed answers, and boy was he going to get them.

"Screw you!" Spat Heihachi, which got him another beating from Jin,  
"I said, shut, your, mouth! You're coming with us" He growled, grabbing Heihachi by the scruff of the neck, and frog marching him down the alleyway, back towards Ling's house, as they passed Hwoarang, Heihachi turned and glared at him, he knew. Hwoarang gulped nervously,  
"Uh oh" He whispered to himself. What the hell was he going do now? If Jin didn't finish Heihachi off, then he was sure to come for him, "better make like a banana and split!" He said to himself, and began to run in the other direction,  
"Hey, Hwoarang, get your skinny butt back over here, you're not going anywhere!" Yelled Ling, Hwoarang sighed, he wasn't going to get anywhere, slowly he turned back round, and began to walk back, dragging his feet as he did so. Skinny? Him? Where did she get THAT from? She was the skinniest out of all of them  
"And you're cheeky!" he said as he walked past her, Ling giggled and stuck her tongue out at him, which made him laugh. He liked her really, despite her tendency to become slightly annoying at times. And, despite what had been said just an hour or so ago, he thought she liked him too, but he couldn't be sure.  
Presently, they arrived at Ling's house, as they entered Jin threw Heihachi across the floor, sending him careering into a table,  
"Hey!" Cried ling, Jin flinched a little  
"Sorry" He said sheepishly. He marched across the room picking up a chair as he went, he roughly grabbed his grandfather, and sat him on the chair,  
"Rope" He commanded, Ling quickly went into the bag that was beside her, and produced a length of rope, and threw it to Jin. Quick as a flash, Heihachi was bound to the chair, unable to move neither hand nor foot. This wasn't no fun, his ungrateful grandson and his "pals" would pay as soon as he got away, well, if he managed to get away, because at this rate, he wasn't getting anywhere fast!

"Jin, what're we going to do if he doesn't talk?" Said Ling quietly, the four of them were gathered in the living room, discussing Heihachi.  
"I don't know..." Replied Jin with a shrug. So far their interrogation was going nowhere, they had merely gotten abuse from their captive. Of course, thanks to Ling, they already knew what his plan was, but there was more, more than Heihachi had told Ling, and Jin was going to find out, even if he had to beat the living daylights out of his grandfather to get it.  
"Perhaps we could threaten him with the same fate as Kazuya" Suggested Hwoarang, Ling looked at Jin, who was deep in thought, twenty years ago, Heihachi threw Kazuya, Jin's father, into an active volcano, perhaps making Heihachi face the same fate wasn't such a bad idea, but then again, it still wasn't a sure fire way of 1) getting the information they needed, and 2) getting rid of Heihachi once and for all, if Kazuya had come back, then who was to say Heihachi wouldn't do the same? Jin shook his head,  
"No, it's not guaranteed to work. If Kazuya can come back, then it's possible HE can come back" He said, jerking his thumb towards the kitchen, where Heihachi was frantically trying to loosen his bound hands. Ling snuggled up closer to Jin, resting her head on his shoulder, Hwoarang glared at them, that should have been him sat there, his shoulder Ling should be resting her head on, he had liked he first, heck, he's made his "move" first... and yet, here that Kazama SCUM was, with the girl he loved. His thoughts suddenly flashed back to Heihachi, perhaps going back to him would be better, taking out the Kazama's might be a better thing for everyone, Hwoarang quickly shook the thoughts out of his head, it was too late to go back now, he had already made his alliance with Jin and Ling, no doubt Heihachi would do away with him in a second if he went within a hundred feet of him. Hwoarang shuddered at the thought of his mangled body being thrown into a ditch or worse, a volcano, like Kazuya.  
"What do you suggest then?" He said through gritted teeth, watching those two get all cuddly right in front of him was torture, Jin shook his head again,  
"Right now, we keep him here where we can keep an eye on him. If we can see him, we know he's not getting up to anything." He said. Hwoarang and Ling nodded...  
In the kitchen, Heihachi could hear every word his grandson and his friends were saying, and he didn't like it one bit. There was no way they were getting the information from him not in a million years. He frantically tried to loosen the rope that was holding him, wincing as the rope dug into his skin, he sighed in frustration, it was no use, Jin had tied it too tight, there was no way he was getting out of it, he had to admit, even though he hated her, Jin's nature loving mother had taught her son well. Such a shame she was going to be annihilated in a few days time. Now, if only he could withstand the torture for a few more days, Jun, his worthless son, and his pathetic grandson, would be no more. He grinned to himself, they didn't have a clue what was awaiting them, luckily for him, all his top secret documents had been set ablaze when Jin and his followers had oh so lovingly blown his headquarters to smithereens just a few hours before. He set about once again trying to loosen the ropes on his hands, gritting his teeth as the familiar burning took hold, suddenly there was a knock at the door, Heihachi quickly stopped struggling as he heard footsteps approaching, he heard Ling's voice, but he wasn't sure what had been said, he waited until the footsteps headed in the other direction, leaving Heihachi to struggle with his bindings once more...

Authors Notes 

**Just enough time for me to ramble on about nothing in particular really lol.**

**Babygurl154:** Do you really think I'd let Heihachi kill Hwoarang, Xiao and Jin? Nah, I can tell you for sure that I'm not going to be killing them off

**Henred5:** Lol, I'm glad you like it, it's nice to see that one of my stories has raised some interest at long last.

**Kitty Kibitzer:** Lol, I thought it would be quite amusing if I had Hwoarang as bait, I don't know why but I did lol. Glad you liked it, and sorry for the delay in updating ;;


	11. Confessions and Rejections

**Hey folks, time for another chapter, in this chapter we're gonna see what happens to Heihachi now that he's in the hands of his grandson.**

**Chapter 11: Confessions and Rejections**

"Do you really think he'll spill?"

"He'd better," Spat Jin casting a glance over to the kitchen, the door was open slightly and he could see his grandfather struggling with his bindings. It was no use, Jin had tied them good and there was no way Heihachi was able to get out of them,

"What are you going to do?" Asked Ling, Jin dragged his eyes away from the kitchen to look at her,

"I'm going to give him a taste of his own medicine," He said,  
"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my grandfather likes to torture the people he captures, I figured if I did the same, he might talk," Replied Jin,

"But that's barbaric!" Exclaimed Ling, wide eyed, Jin turned to face her,

"It's a suitable method, maybe making him see what it feels like to be on the receiving end of his own method of interrogation will force him into a confession. I'm not saying it's the 'right' way to go about things, or that it'll work, but it's the only option we have if we want to get him to talk," Ling remained silent, but nodded her agreement. Jin was right, she knew just how stubborn Heihachi Mishima could be when he wanted to be she figured that was where Jin got his stubbornness from, she snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his chest, enjoying the warmth that radiated from him. If someone had told her that she would be sitting wrapped in the arms of the famous Jin Kazama Ling would have positively died with laughter, but now the reality of the situation she was in was becoming clearer by the second; aside from the fact that she was helping Jin launch an all out war on his grandfather, she was here, on the sofa, wrapped in the arms of Jin Kazama… THE Jin Kazama. It was still a lot to take in, but she was getting there, slowly but surely.

"Right, I'm going to have a word with him," Said Jin, breaking the silence that had somehow infiltrated the room, Ling and Hwoarang looked at each other nervously as Jin got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Ling, we need to talk," Hwoarang said quietly moving over to where the small girl sat,

"There's nothing to talk about," Ling said icily, Hwoarang looked at the floor,

"You said we'd talk, I figured now was a good a time as any since Jin's in there," He said indicating the closed door that led to the kitchen, Ling sighed heavily,

"Fine, we'll talk. What we did was wrong, it should never have happened," She said, softer this time,

"I didn't hear you say no. Why did you?"

"I was scared ok. I didn't know what to expect, I didn't know if we were going to get caught. I guess when comfort was offered; I kinda jumped at the chance and never thought about the consequences,"

"Oh so it meant nothing to you? Is that what you're saying?" Hwoarang spat, Ling shook her head,

"No, well, yes in a way. At the time it meant a lot, because I needed to feel safe, and at the time you provided that. But there were no other feelings involved." She replied,

"Right, I get you. It was just a screw, wasn't it? You just used me," Hwoarang said, his voice raising slightly, Ling glared at him,

"Yeah, if that's the way you want to put it. I used you, and I wish I never had," She yelled, Hwoarang flinched slightly, he had suspected as much but it still hurt him a little to hear it from Ling's mouth. "Why did you do it?" Ling spat, Hwoarang looked at her coldly,

"It may come as a surprise to you Xiao, but I actually care for you, love you even. I thought that maybe I stood a chance one day, that maybe you could love me back. What happened at the hotel… I really thought that everything was going to work out. Then you just threw it right back in my face, just like that. Well thank you very much Ling ," Hwoarang finished breathlessly, he looked at Ling who sat there with a look of shock and horror,

"You have to be kidding me," She said quietly, Hwoarang shook his head,

"'Fraid not Ling, I told you it would come as a surprise to you," He said a little too smugly, Ling glared at him and jumped up from where she was sat, she marched over to the window and sat on the windowsill,

"You'd better keep away from me, I can't believe what I'm hearing. I want nothing to do with you it's Jin I love, not you!" She yelled, Hwoarang scowled,

"Fine, be that way see if I care. But I bet you twenty bucks once he's had his way with you he'll chuck you in the gutter!"

"Oh give it a rest will you, what is it going to take to get you to understand that I want nothing to do with you, that you make my skin crawl?" Ling sighed, she fought the urge to smack her head against the windowpane, that boy could be so dense at times. With an exasperated sigh Hwoarang slumped onto the couch and crossed his arms over his chest, the two of them sat in silence neither one wanting to even look at the other.

* * *

In the kitchen Jin and Heihachi were listening to the conversation that was taking place next door,

"Sounds like your girlfriend's been playing away from home," Heihachi said with a grin, Jin scowled at him,

"We've already discussed that," He snarled, Heihachi chuckled,

"Sounds to me like there's a lot more to be discussed,"

"Shut up, this has nothing to do with you!" Jin growled, Heihachi didn't listen,

"If I were you I'd check where her loyalties lie," He taunted, Jin clenched his fists, how dare he speak to him at all, let alone about Ling, "maybe, she's planning on running away with him, and this conversation is just a ploy to lure you into a false sense of security," Heihachi continued, he was enjoying this. He could see the anger rising in his grandson, he knew it was rather dangerous to get his temper up like this but if he were to be truthful he didn't care.

"She's probably lying about everything, you know that don't you,"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jin bellowed turning around and landing a well aimed fist on his grandfather's jaw, "You can't help it can you? You just have to take the piss, have to see how far you can push!"

"It's working though isn't it," Heihachi retorted, Jin gritted his teeth, this wasn't getting him anywhere, he turned to face his grandfather,

"Tell me what you're plan is, what are you up to?" He growled, Heihachi glared at him and shook his head,

"I've told you already… I'm not telling you a thing," He spat, "you wouldn't be able to stop me even if I did tell you,"

Jin sighed heavily, he really wasn't in the mood for games, it'd been a long day and he was exhausted, the last thing he wanted was to be stood here listening to his grandfathers twisted taunts about Ling and Hwoarang, he shook his head and left the kitchen, slamming the door behind him. Heihachi grinned to himself, he'd be in for it later but he didn't care he could take whatever was thrown his way. Besides, he figured he had almost got free of his bindings, his wrists hurt like hell from rubbing against the ropes that held them together but it felt as though the ropes were becoming loose, he'd done a good job of pretending they were still really tight. If he could hold out until everyone went to bed he was sure he'd be able to get free and get away from the house before they all woke up, it was imperative that he get away by morning as he had an important meeting to attend to discuss plans to rid the world of his worthless family, if he didn't get there then the plan was out of the window and he would have to re do everything. No, he didn't want that, he had to get out. He slowly began to work on loosening his bindings again, ignoring the burning pain that shot through his body as old wounds were opened again.

**Author's Notes**

**Just me heh. Time to say hello etc etc. So, here we go with questions etc,**

**Kitty Kibitzer**: Thanks, glad you liked it. Sorry it took so long.

**Hibeki:** Cheeky. Glad you liked it

**Babygurl154:** Thanks, hope you like this update too.

**Henred5:** Thanks, I try. Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy with stuff.


	12. Alone

I know, I know, it's been forever since I updated this story but I'm here now so lets get on with the story eh?

**Chapter 12: Alone**

Ling, Hwoarang and Jin sat in the living room of Ling's apartment, staring into the fire neither knowing what to say to the other. Ling sat with Jin on the sofa, her head resting tiredly on his shoulder, it had been a long day and everyone was tired though none of them really wanted to sleep.

"Who's keeping watch?" Hwoarang said, breaking the silence that had taken a hold on the room,

"I'll keep watch tonight," Jin replied, "I might be able to get something out of him, blood or otherwise," Hwoarang rolled his eyes, he couldn't blame Jin for wanting to kick Heihachi from one end of the city to the other really, but still, even he had to admit that this was getting to be a little bit excessive.

"Well, with that said, I'm off to bed," Ling said with a yawn, she got up and padded into her bedroom, only to return a few moments later with a pillow and a blanket which she threw at Hwoarang,

"Um, thanks," The redhead mumbled, Ling didn't reply, she turned on her heel and headed back to her room,

"Night," She called,

"Yeah, good night Ling," Jin replied, the door closed behind her, leaving Jin and Hwoarang alone, it was a few moments before either of them said anything; neither one knowing what to say to the other, Hwoarang had to admit that he was feeling slightly nervous of being alone with the dark Japanese man, though of course if Jin tried to kick his backside all around the living room he wasn't going to let him, not without a fight anyway,

So, um, are we taking it in turns tonight or is it just gonna be you keeping watch?" He stammered, Jin looked at him coolly,

"It's just me," He said bluntly, Hwoarang nodded and went back to looking into the fire, "Why'd you do it Hwoarang?" Jin asked, Hwoarang's head snapped back to look at him,

"Do what?" He asked nervously,

"You know what," Jin replied icily, "Why did you screw with Ling behind my back?" Hwoarang stared at the raging man in front of him, what should he do? Tell the truth? Lie? Either way he was probably going to get his ass kicked so it didn't really matter what he told him,

"It just happened," He started, Jin gave a snort, "Honestly, we were on our way to meet you, she was scared, I was nervous. I mean, I was risking my _life_ to help you, man, my neck was literally on the block. She wanted me to comfort her,"

"So you thought you'd do her in an alleyway?" Jin snapped angrily, ignoring the bluntness of his remark,

"It's not like that, she just wanted me to hold her, that's all. One thing led to another, if it makes you feel any better, it was my fault ok,"

"Damn straight it's your fault," The two men glared at each other, their muscles tensed in readiness, just in case one leapt at the other, "Stay away from her," Jin growled warningly,

"Don't worry, she's already made herself quite clear. I know where I stand with her," Hwoarang said quietly, his eyes travelling back to the flames in the fireplace,

"You actually really like her, don't you?" Jin said a little softer this time, Hwoarang tore his gaze away from the roaring fire,

"Yes," he answered simply, Jin nodded slightly,

"I thought so, " He said, "But I'm still telling you, lay one finger on her and I'll kill you, got that?" He growled, Hwoarang nodded and went back to staring into the fire. He didn't know what to do, he cared for Ling but she obviously didn't care for him, only Jin, he always got the best of everything and it pissed him off so much,

"It's so frustrating, you know," He said after a few seconds,

"What is?"

"You, always getting the best of everything while I, or any one else in fact get the bum deal. It's so frustrating," Hwoarang replied edgily, Jin laughed,

"Sometimes you've just got to sit back and let things happen, if you try too hard then you're bound to end up in the gutter at some point," He replied, "It's not always been easy for me you know," Hwoarang looked at him in surprise,

"No?" he asked, Jin shook his head,

"No. Remember who my father is? When I was a kid I had everything in the way of niceties taken away from me. I was beaten, told I was nothing and I believed that up until recently. I used to try so hard to get people to like me, get the girl and all that stuff but it never worked because I was trying too hard. Now I just let things happen and look what I have now, I have Ling, I have the cash, and anything I want,"

"I see," Hwoarang replied, nodding as the advice Jin had just given him ran through his mind,

"You'll get the better deal eventually, you just gotta stop trying so hard,"

"Ok, I guess it won't hurt to try it, I suppose," Hwoarang mused, it made sense really, he was in effect scaring everyone away with his eagerness, he didn't know if following Jin's advice would work but it was worth a shot if it meant he got the girl and all that stuff, he didn't want to admit it but he was feeling kind of lonely, though he hadn't realised it until he had witnessed Ling and Jin getting close.

In the adjoining bedroom, Ling hadn't gone to sleep, instead she was sat at the door listening to what the two men were saying,

"Finally, getting along," She whispered to herself as she went over and climbed into bed, pleased that the two men in her life were finally, hopefully becoming friends.

**There, I know it's taken me like, months to update this but I've so busy with finishing college, working, starting university and all that stuff. But anyway I hope you enjoyed it, things are finally going to be wrapped up for this story pretty soon, I hope. I'm going to be starting a new story pretty soon, but I won't tell you what it is just yet XD. Pleas R&R X**


	13. GONE!

**Chapter 13: GONE!**

Hwoarang hadn't slept very well. Throughout the night he had tossed and turned on the sofa, consequently falling off a couple of times, he had also been listening in on the conversation going on in the kitchen between Jin and Heihachi. It hadn't been a pleasant one; full of cursing and shouting, which had woken him up on the few occasions that sleep managed to overcome him. He wondered just how far Jin was willing to go to get the information he wanted from his grandfather, who was proving to be even more stubborn than Jin himself.

The door to Ling's bedroom opened and a sleepy looking Ling padded into the living room; she sat down on the sofa next to Hwoarang and stifled a yawn,

"You look terrible," She said bluntly when she finally looked at him,

"Thanks," Hwoarang replied, rolling his eyes as he did. Ling smiled and tucked her legs underneath herself, she hadn't slept very well either; worrying just what Jin was up to had kept her awake most of the night, she cast a glance to the closed kitchen door,

"It's quiet in there, what do you suppose they're doing?" She asked quietly, Hwoarang shook his head,

"No idea," He replied, Ling frowned,

"I'm going in, I'll make some coffee whilst I'm in there," She said getting to her feet and heading into the kitchen.

The sight that greeted her wasn't a very pleasant one. Heihachi was still bound to his chair; Ling could see the wounds around his wrists and winced at how painful they looked, it was then she noticed that he wasn't moving; she nervously walked around and peeked at his face, her stomach promptly began doing somersaults when she saw the state Heihachi was in,

"Hwoarang!" She wheezed, making her way uneasily over to the sink,

"What's wrong?" Hwoarang called as he appeared in the doorway and saw her holding herself steady by the sink, Ling said nothing and simply pointed to the old man bound to the chair. Hwoarang looked, Heihachi was barely recognisable; both of his eyes were so badly swollen they were shut tight, dried blood stuck to his mouth and nose; which was obviously broken, Hwoarang nervously looked around the room; Jin was sat in the far corner of the room, his head resting on his knees.

"Hey, Jin you ok?" He asked shakily, Jin didn't reply and didn't even look up at the red haired man, "Jin!" Hwoarang urged, when Jin didn't reply again Hwoarang made his way over to him and gently tapped him on his arm,

"Leave me alone," Came the muffled reply, the dark haired man shrugged off Hwoarangs hand from his shoulder.

"What the hell happened in here last night?" Hwoarang asked,

"He got what he deserved," Was the blunt answer, "the bastard's had it coming for a long time"

"He's practically dead!" Hwoarang exclaimed, Jin simply shrugged,

"I don't care, he can go ahead and die for all I care. We'd all be better of without him, he's caused nothing but trouble for me and my family it's about time someone gave him a taste of his own medicine!" Jin cried standing up, he threw Hwoarang an icy glare before storming through the door and out onto the streets, leaving Hwoarang and Ling with an unconscious Heihachi.

"What do we do now?" Asked Ling, Hwoarang shook his head,

"I have no idea, we can't leave him like this but we can't let him go either." He reasoned, Ling nodded in agreement,

"We could try and wake him up I guess," She suggested with a small shrug, Hwoarang shook his head again,

"No, it's probably better if we don't. We don't want him causing anymore trouble,"

"Yeah but what damage could he do? I mean really, look at him he's a real mess," Ling pointed out, Hwoarang had to agree that she had a point but there was that small chance that he could just be putting some of it on, this WAS Heihachi after all and knowing him he'd probably start spouting off abuse at the both of them.

"I'm going to go and find Jin," Ling said after a few minutes, "Maybe i can get some sense out of him, you stay here and look after sleeping beauty there, i won't be long... i hope." Hwoarang opened his mouth to protest but Ling had already thrown on her coat and dashed out of the door before he had time to utter a syllable, with a sigh he sat down at the breakfast bar and sipped the mug of coffee Ling had left there.

Down the road Ling had caught up with Jin, they were sat on a nearby wall talking quietly,

"Jin, what happened last night? You nearly killed him" Asked Ling, Jin shrugged,

"He shouldn't have pissed me off like he did. He had it coming," He said coldly,

"Well, what did he say?" Jin chuckled and looked up at Ling through his dark bangs,

"Reckons that i'm nothing just like my father. That my mother was a whore, all that type of stuff, I know neither is true, even if my dad is a total nut job," He replied "still, it pissed me off, y'know? I don't like hearing that shit said about my family," Ling nodded,

"I can imagine, still you did a number on Heihachi, maybe you shouldn't have worked yourself up into such a rage. You know he only does it to get that kind of reaction from you. It's like he thrives on it," She said softly, Jin sighed,

"I know, i know. But i couldn't help myself, i tried to ignore him but he just kept goading me and i snapped,"

"yeah, it's ok. But look, we need to get you and the kitchen cleaned up, Heihachi wasn't the only thing you did a number on last night mister," Ling said with a small smile, Jin nodded and got up to follow her, not much was said on the short journey back to Ling's home; Ling didn't really know what to say to her friend to make him lighten up a little bit, she understood that what he had done he had done because he'd been pushed into it, she also undertsood his need to get the information out of Heihachi she figured she would probably be the same if something was happening to her family like this.

The two of them walked in silence down the street that led to the small house, they rounded the corner and immediately knew that something was wrong, they just couldn't put their finger on it. It wasn't until they neared the house that they saw what the problem was... the front door was hanging on it's hinges, the two friends broke into a run and sprinted across the road and over to the house. When they entered the kitchen thet found Hwoarang sprawled out on the floor, Ling ran over to him,

"Hwoarang, are you ok?" She asked urgently, giving him a little poke in the side, Hwoarang groaned and rolled over onto his side,

"Ow, that hurt," He coughed,

"Sorry," Said Ling, breathing a sigh of relief, "Ar you ok? What happened?" She asked,

"He got away," Came Jin's voice from across the room, Ling looked up and saw that the chair that had been holding Heihachi only twenty minutes ago was empty,

"But... how? There was no way he was in any fit state to even talk, let alone break free, knock red here unconcious and escape!" She excalimed, Jin shrugged, he had to admit that he himself had no idea how his grandfather had managed to escape. With a deep sigh he sat down heavily into the empty chair, his head in his hands,

"Hwoarang, what happened?" Asked Ling again, Hwoarang rubbed his forhead and brushed a strand of red hair out of his eyes,

"Almost as soon as you left he came around. Started spouting off about how he was going to kill me for hooking up with you guys, I told him to shut his pie hole... he came out of no where."

"What do you mean?"

"I only turned around for a second, when i turned back around he smacked me square on the chin; caught me by surprise. He must have been loosening his bonds all night long, i'm sorry guys, I let you down," Hwoarang finished, both Ling and Jin shook their heads at him,

"It's ok, none of us expected it I mean... he really didn't look to be in any fit state to do anything," Ling reassured him, Jin nodded,

"Yeah, we should have kept a better eye on him," He said and offered Hwoarang a small smile, though it was obvious to Ling that it was not a genuine smile and she couldn't help but think that maybe Jin really did blame Hwoarang for his grandfathers escape,

"Well, it's no use sitting here feeling sorry for ourselves, we're going to have to go and find him and bring him back here. If we don't who knows what haovc he could cause," She said as she stood up, helping Hwoarang to his feet as she did so. Everyone nodded, if Heihachi was left to roam free on the streets he could, and probably would go on to carry out his plan to annihilate Jin's family, of course there was the possibility that he couldn't have gotten very far with the state he was in, if they searched now there was every chance that they could catch up to him and bring him back easily.

"We should split up and search for him, we can cover more ground like that," Suggested Jin,

"But what happens after we find him? I'm not having him kicking seven shades out of me again man, no way!" Hwoarang protested,

"He took you by surprise last time, just don't let him do it again or else he will take you down again, harder" Jin replied, Hwoarang opened his mouth to protest again but closed it, Jin was right Heihachi had taken him by surprise,

"Alright, let's get moving before he gets too far away," He said with a sigh and walked out of the door, Ling and Jin threw each other a worried look before heading out of the door and following Howarang down the street.

**People, i am so sorry for the lack of updating recently, believe me when i say i have had so much rubbish going off lately that i just haven't had the time to do anything.**

**So anyway, latest chapter... Heihachi escaped!!! OMG! Please read and review and tell me what you think... thankyou X**


	14. Right Behind You

**Chapter 14: Right Behind You**

Heihachi hobbled down the street as fast as his legs would allow him. It hadn't been easy escaping from the clutches of his grandson and his friends, he'd been working on those bindings for days and his wrists hurt like hell. Waiting for the right moment to make his escape had taken a little longer than Heihachi had thought, with Jin checking up on him every ten minutes it left him an exceedingly small window of opportunity in which to make his bid for freedom, so when his grandson had stormed out of the house leaving only the red headed Korean in charge he had seized the moment, his injuries had held him back slightly as he floored Hwoarang and bolted through the door but he didn't let it bother him until now.

"Stupid boy, who does he think he's messing with?" He snarled through gritted teeth, the pain in his right leg was getting increasingly worse and it was slowing him down; it didn't really matter though, he was way ahead of Jin and would be long gone before his grandson even made it back to the house and realised he had managed to escape. With a chuckle Heihachi rounded the corner and made his way down the main street.

"Where do you think he's gone?" Asked Ling as she jogged alongside Jin,

"I'm not sure, but at a guess I'd say he's probably headed for the main shopping district, it's pretty busy there and one can easily get lost" Replied Jin,

"We should head there then, he's pretty badly beaten so someone is bound to have seen him,"

The pair headed down the back street and rounded the corner onto the main street. It was only a five minute walk to the main shopping district, when they arrived Ling saw an old man sat on a nearby wall and ran up to him,

"Excuse me sir but have you seen a man go by here? He's been pretty badly beaten and needs help," She politely asked, the old man nodded;

"Yes, he went by about ten minutes ago. I think he might have been headed towards the old Geisha district," He replied and pointed out the way, Ling thanked the man and ran back to Jin,

"He says Heihachi went by about ten minutes ago and he thinks he might have been headed that way," She said and pointed across the road, without saying a word Jin set off, he needed to be quick and catch up to his grandfather before he caused any more damage to himself or others.

Ling ran to catch up to him, her little legs struggling to keep up with Jin's long strides,

"What are you going to do when we find him?" She panted, Jin shrugged;

"I don't know yet," He replied, "short of killing him there isn't much I could do. If I locked him up he'd only find a way to escape, as he's just shown us," They crossed over the road and into the old geisha district, it wasn't used anymore; most of the geisha had never come back after the great depression, and the few who did found that they could no longer earn a decent living. They meandered down the deserted streets and past the decayed and decaying okiya's, they had been put up for sale but no one had ever bought them and the city council refused to demolish them. Every now and then a child would rush past them, taking a shortcut to the main roads but there was no sign of Heichachi.

Heihachi sat in the doorway to one of the old geisha houses, crippled with pain in his leg; he figured he'd gotten far enough away and so took the risk to let his injured leg rest a little while before setting off again.

He'd only been sat a few minutes when he heard voices, and familiar ones at that. With a groan the old man tried to heave himself out of the doorway but ended up falling back down to the ground, he tried concealing himself in the shadows but there weren't a great deal. Making himself as small as he could inside the doorway Heihachi held his breath and waited,

"Jin the place's deserted he's not going to be here, we've looked down every street and haven't found him, he's probably long gone by now,"

"I'm going to find him," came Jin's blunt reply, Heihachi dared to look around the corner of his hiding place and see how far away they were. It wasn't because he was scared of Jin and what he might do to him, it was more because he had big plans to take care of and being caught again would put him seriously behind schedule.

"I'm going to find him and when I do he's going to regret ever crossing me," Jin said menacingly, Heihachi heard Ling sigh,

"Fine, we'll look down this last street and then we give up, he's probably going to be long gone," The two of them began searching behind the trash cans and in the door ways, Heihachi began to panic, there was no where for him to run and they were getting closer. He frantically began searching for a way to escape, he tried the door he was sat in front and had to stifle a groan when it stayed firmly shut, Ling and Jin were in the doorway next door… only yards away. Heihachi's heart began to race, if they caught him all his plans would come undone, and that wouldn't do, it just would not do at all.

Ling tugged at Jin's arm,

"Come on already he's not here, he's long gone," She wailed, her feet hurt and she was getting bored with searching for Heihachi.

"No, there are plenty of places he could be hiding in around here, he's not getting away!" Jin replied once again, he had to admit he was getting tired of looking for the old man himself but there was no way he was going to let him get away and carry out whatever atrocities he had in his twisted mind. He decided to make one final sweep of the street they were in and head home, he began trying every door in the street; looking for one that was either open or had been opened recently and quickly began to get annoyed as he was met with locked doors at every door step. Suddenly a noise from behind a trash can alerted Jin's attention and he ran over to inspect,

"Well, I don't see how we could have missed you on the first time round," He said with a small frown, he bent down and grabbed Heihachi by the scruff of his neck and dragged him down the street and out of the Okiya's. Heihachi cursed his foolishness,

"You're still not getting anything out of me," He spat, Jin chuckled

"Oh that's alright, because I quite enjoyed our little chats before and can't wait to have more like them," Heihachi gritted his teeth as he was marched down the street, this was not the way things were supposed to happen, caught twice by the person he was supposed to be plotting against and beaten. There was one small consolation, Jin had thrown everything he had at him and he still hadn't broken him, well, in the mental sense anyway… his nose felt a bit tender and his leg still hurt but that was about it.

"I'll only escape again," He hissed, Jin just shook his head,

"I don't think so old man, not this time." He replied icily, the two of them hurried across the road, narrowly missing two cars on their way over, Heihachi's weight slowing them down ever so slightly as the half marched half dragged him all the way back to Ling's apartment,

When they arrived home Hwoarang was sat on the floor with an ice pack on his head, he looked up as the three of them entered and looked shocked when he saw that they had managed to recapture Heihachi,

"What are you going to do with him this time?" He asked, Jin shrugged,

"I don't know, he's going to need constant supervision this time though, there's no way he's escaping again," He said, glaring at his grandfather, Heihachi glared back at the young man who had been successful in capturing him not once, but twice within the space of a week. He doubted that Jin would have anything more to throw at him to try and make him spill the details of his plan but he was his father's son and so Heihachi knew he would have to be careful, very, very careful indeed.

_**Author's Note**_

_Sorry "hides" life has been a little hectic since the last time I wrote anything, this isn't the only fic I've abandoned for a year or so. I do try and keep updating but it doesn't work sometimes. Anyway, hope you all like._


End file.
